Dalliance
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: Sakura and Itachi meet at the Christmas party of a mutual friend; they kiss. Six days later, they meet at the New Year's Eve party; this time, though, it's not so fleeting. AU, Modern times, ItaSaku, slight crack. Oneshot.


**Dalliance**

**=a brief love affair**

Dedicated to my wonderful friends who don't dare leave me alone in my time of need.

_Christmas party, somewhere in Paris_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

A pink-headed girl laughs merrily as she twirls happily to the rhythm of the delightfully cheerful music, her vivid green eyes flashing with happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto!" she crows gleefully at her honey-blonde haired best friend.

"Snowing and blowing up bushels of _fun_!" he answers, handing her a rather empty bottle of beer. "Merry Christmas, Ju-li-_et_!"

"I know we're in France, mate," she chuckles, "but my name is Sakura."

"And it's a corny name," Naruto says. "Come on – it's true."

"But do you have the guts to say it to my face, young man?" a woman in her fifties asks, clutching at the blonde's ear. "After all, I blessed Sakura with this beautiful name."

The sounds of protest are quickly drowned out as Naruto is dragged away to a rather secluded corner of the party by Sakura's not-so-even-tempered mother, Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan, help me!" Naruto pleads as he – valiantly – tries to avoid looking at Tsunade's (rather ample) chest. "The old lady's _suffocating _me!"

"You took that upon yourself, kid," the woman growls. "And did you just call me old?"

Sakura, despite her amusement at the situations Naruto always manages to land himself in, attempts to wretch him out of her mother's grip – not succeeding.

"Oh, come on, mom," she says, patting the older woman on the back in hopes of calming her. "You know Naruto… he couldn't help but be like his mother in matters of intelligence."

"That's true," Tsunade grudgingly admits. "However not even Kushina – the epitome of all idiocy – would dare make comments about my modest age."

"You yourself just totally did," Naruto points out meekly.

Tsunade glares at him. "Just you wait, kid. Someday, after I die, I'll come and haunt you in your dreams and force you to apologize to my grave." 

"Now now," Sakura laughs awkwardly. "Isn't that a bit… far-fetched, mom? I mean… we all know you're young and full of vigor… still."

Tsunade pushes out her chest proudly. "That is true," she says gruffly, flinging some of her light blonde hair over her shoulder. "But, as any other decent woman would, I do not take comments concerning my age without putting up a fight. Young Naruto here –" at this moment, Tsunade pats Naruto's arm, ignoring the disturbed yelp the boy gives " – is the first one in years to dare speak like this about my – age."

"That's because everyone's scared shitless of you and your punch," Naruto explains, feeling rather lightheaded – presumably from his earlier use of the beer bottle. 

Sakura shrugs helplessly. "That's kind of true, mom. You can pack a mean punch, let me assure you. Dad never looked the same way at you again, after all, after _that _incident."

Tsunade dives into shock from hearing her own daughter _dare_ cross her, and actually drops the hold she had on Naruto's arm. The boy doesn't hesitate to scurry away from the two scary females, because – Sakura can be pretty damn scary when she wants, too. Naruto found out the hard way, after his other best friend, Sasuke, joined him in making allusions at the small size of her chest. Sakura had, of course, grown mad and punched them.

Naruto had been kind of weird – the purple bruise he used to sport disappeared in a week and a half only, when Sasuke's lasted nothing short of three weeks.

When remembering the 'good times', as Sakura affectionately calls them, she only shrugs helplessly before informing them that 'you both idiots had it coming'. Then both Sasuke and Naruto would take the time to look at each other in horror before running the crap out of Sakura's presence (which somehow always looms in the back of their heads, and presents itself as the voice of reason in both boys' consciousness).

_Speaking of Sasuke_, Naruto thinks, narrowing his eyes as he scans for his friend, _where did the bastard go? Did he leave me on purpose alone with Sakura-chan and her scary mother?_

It actually proves that Sasuke didn't leave Naruto to the sharks, so to speak, but to play tonsil-hockey with a girl who got a bit too friendly with the boy. Sasuke had caved in a desperate attempt to get her off him.

Naruto clears his throat loudly; both Sasuke and the mysterious girl look up, startled, and the girl actually proves to be one of Sasuke's various – _fans_, if not desperate whores (as Sakura calls them).

"Nice to see you're finally hitting on a girl," Naruto winks, and takes great pleasure in seeing Sasuke's face flush. The girl groans audibly and attempts to push Naruto away; to no avail, however, as the boy is not leaving anytime soon, sitting on a stool next to them and ordering a shot of tequila.

"Go away, moron," she wails, causing Sasuke to start twitching at the high-pitched tone. "You're interrupting my hot time with Sasu."

Naruto actually chokes on his drink at the nickname and notices Sasuke turn a shade of pink, and starts snickering. "Oh, is that so, _Sasu?" _Pausing his taunting to chortle some more, Naruto actually doesn't notice Tsunade approaching the bar. "After all, I know that this girl has a bigger pair of breasts than even Sakura's mother does, so that has to say something…" 

An angry presence suddenly silences Naruto, who turns around and pales visibly.

"That's the last straw, young man," Tsunade growls in irritation. "I'm beating you up, then handing you over to your mother." 

"You know she'll just high-five me and laugh behind your back, right?" Naruto asks dryly.

Tsunade is so amused she can almost smirk cruelly; she settles though for a somehow dark smile as she continues. "Alright then; I'll beat you up, beat Kushina up then hand you both over to Minato."

Naruto pales. "You wouldn't dare tell dad."

"I would, and watch me."

The girl whom Sasuke was with a bit earlier snorts mirthlessly before turning around to find the object of her – overbearing – affections gone. Her wail of pure agony can be heard at over two miles away.

On the other side of the overcrowded room, a man with dark hair and eyes attempts to cool himself down. The heat has gotten to him as well as to his loud, foul-mouthed friend, and they both sit down on a comfortable couch.

"…Fuck this, I wish I were back home, this party sucks," said friend confesses as he runs a hair through his slick silver hair. "I mean, there's not even decent food around here. What the fuck are these, anyway?" he asks, holding up something fried.

After a while of scrutiny, the man next to him answers. "…Frog legs," he states, leaning back on the couch with a satisfied nod.

The other man yelps and drops the aforementioned piece of culinary goodness on the floor. Someone steps on it and as it makes a loud, satisfying crunch Hidan smirks. "There should not be such god-fucking-damned food all around here, anyway. This is some sick shit, man."

Itachi doesn't bless the religious man with a response; he leans back into his couch, folding his arms behind his back and closes his eyes in an attempt to cool down his frazzled nerves. It is fail of terrifying amounts, and Itachi vaguely considers stabbing Hidan in the eyeball for all his useless cursing. Then Deidara arrives, and Itachi considers the advantages of informing Hidan the debt he now owes the blonde pyromaniac; had it not been for Deidara, Hidan would have been forced to search the floor for an eyeball, and it would have not been pretty.

"Did you know that these French people are fucking messed up? They have frog legs, for heathen's sake!" 

"Heaven's sake," Itachi corrects absently, just to piss Hidan off.

The priest glares at Itachi and for one fleeting moment reaches for a plastic knife when the dark-haired Uchiha's _leg _twitches, and, even though he absolutely loathes admitting it, Hidan must say that it is an incredibly threatening gesture.

Deidara ignores both of them. He blissfully takes a bite out of said frog legs, and frowns at Hidan. "What's wrong with the legs, un? They're quite exquisite."

"Indeed," Sasori agrees silently.

Kisame just looks at them in a heavily saddened way. "I would much rather die than be caught eating _that_."

"Konan doesn't seem to have a problem with them," Itachi points out cynically. It is not a well hidden fact that Kisame seems to have taken a fancy to the blue-haired woman – despite the fact that she would proudly state at any time she is affiliated with Pein.

Kisame stares at the female in a completely heartbroken way, before shuddering a bit and declaring boldly that he holds no further affection for the woman whatsoever.

At the end of his little speech, he knows something is not right, because Itachi is not smirking at him in that completely infuriating way- but rather staring at a fixed point behind the blue-skinned man. As a matter of fact, even Hidan and Deidara stare at the same point in the distance, and Kisame makes sure to look as well.

"…Fuck," Hidan finally says. "I think Konan and Leader-sama just got – engaged." 

"That's so cliché, un," Deidara mutters, utterly disgusted by the sight he just saw. "I would much rather prefer they would have done it in a much secluded space."

"Like Starbucks," Sasori says dispassionately, ignoring the incredulous looks his friends are shooting him.

"Are you fucking me?" Hidan asks, torn between swallowing the French fries he had stuffed in his mouth and gape at Sasori – obviously choosing the latter.

"I would much rather prefer a quiet and dignified get-together," Itachi says.

"You mean like on a date," Kisame clarifies, for the sake of nut heads like Hidan and Deidara who obviously lack the mental capacity of understanding Itachi's long words.

Itachi stares at his friend in an obviously confused manner; "No. I mean like a quiet and dignified get-together."

"At Starbucks," Sasori adds, for the sake of his own satisfaction.

This time, his colleagues do not dignify him with a response. Tobi comes skipping over, tripping over Hidan's earlier frog leg.

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san, Sasori-san, Deidara-san-" Tobi begins cheerfully before he is intrerrupted by Hidan.

"Just get to the fucking point," Hidan snarls, feeling more miserable than he had a second ago now that Tobi had joined them.

Tobi, however, doesn't seem at all dejected; in fact, he brightens up at the attention the man offers him, before skipping closer to Sasori. "An old lady called Tsunade just broke the table trying to bash someone's brains out," Tobi informs him happily.

"…I better tend to that," Sasori says, walking away.

"Hidan-san, two guys got into a fight about who's religion is better and-" Tobi is again intrerrupted by the same person.

"Fuck that shit; I have to deal with everything!" Hidan swears, glaring at the masked man before sauntering off in the opposite direction Sasori went into.

Tobi turns to Deidara. "Deidara-sempai, Konan-chan asked me to craft some paper dolphins for her and I need someone who has some artistic value!"

Deidara smirks. "Say no more, Tobi."

They both leave, but not before Tobi offers a daisy to both Kisame and Itachi; leaving the two wondering where Tobi procured the flower in that time of the year.

Kisame growls slightly. "I better help Deidara too. Knowing them, they'll end up blowing the whole thing up."

He doesn't wait for Itachi's approval, because he knows he will never get it.

Itachi sighs somewhat sadly. He is now alone and can concentrate on clearing his mind; the loud music prevents him from doing that. So he just closes his eyes and sighs again, when-

A girl, about five years younger than him, lands on the couch and gives a snarl of sheer and utter frustration before throwing – with a respectable amount of force – an empty bottle of beer at a blonde boy, and smirks when the boy lets out a startled cry as the bottle hits him on the head.

She just then takes the moment to analyze the couch, and comes to a startling conclusion that she has managed to land on a dark-haired man's foot, twisting it at a rather uncomfortable angle; he is looking paler and paler by the second, and his mouth has constricted into a thin, tight line. She yelps a bit before jumping, and he sighs in content as the pressure on his leg is no more.

"Sorry," Sakura says, laughing sheepishly.

Itachi glares at her lightly. "Please refrain from sitting yourself on my foot, thank you."

Sakura growls in a threatening manner. Itachi smirks at her. "Well, in that case," Sakura begins, a bit mockingly, "please refrain from placing your feet where people are supposed to sit."

Itachi considers; she _has _made a point. "I suppose you should be a bearable enough company for tonight," Itachi says, not catching his own innuendo. "I am I-"

Sakura slaps him. Hard. "You sick bastard! What makes you think I'd want to be some sort of _company _to you?"

Itachi, despite himself, groans audibly.

Then Sakura realizes that even though she doesn't _know _him, the man doesn't really seem the sort to propose such a thing, so blatantly. And she then realizes the mistake she has done, and blushes bright red.

Itachi groans again when Sakura apologizes.

"I would have never guessed you are anencephalous," Itachi admits, rubbing his cheek ruefully.

Sakura blinks. "Anence-what?"

Itachi looks at her somewhat annoyed; "Lacking a brain." 

"Oh."

There is a short period of silence in which Sakura contemplates his words, and before realizing he has insulted her, he has already regained his regal composure.

"Yeah, well," Sakura says, flinging a bit of hair over her shoulder, not unlike Tsunade. "I bet you don't know what fatuous means."

Itachi snorts. "Unconsciously foolish," he replies. "I am used to calling my younger brother various names." 

"You flummox me," Sakura deadpans.

"To exasperate," Itachi says obligingly. "I'm glad."

"I'm a girl," Sakura says, holding her hand out.

Itachi stares at it blankly, somewhat offended. "What would make you think I would want to shake hands with you?"

Sakura frowns. "I just held my hand out."

"Yes," Itachi nods. "However, you attacked me."

"Oh, come on," Sakura huffs. "That was hours ago! Are you still angry over that?"

"It was two minutes ago and it still hurts." 

Sakura snorts. "Fine then. Be that way."

"Itachi."

Sakura looks at him. "What weasel? I love weasels! They're so cute and – and furry and-" 

Itachi frowns. "My name is Itachi." 

From the other side of the room, Naruto groans and tries to locate the exact whereabouts of Sakura's insane laughter.

"Seriously?" Sakura asks before choking a little bit. "Your name is Weasel? Itachi-Weasel? Haha, that's rich…"

Itachi glares at her. "I do not appreciate your attempt at humor," he informs her sardonically.

Sakura raises her eyebrow and hiccups. "Oh really?"

"Really."

For a minute, Sakura glares at the man in front of her; it has no visible effect on him whatsoever.

It's Itachi's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"I am still waiting," Itachi tells her, leaning on the couch after snatching a glass of wine from a nearby table.

"For what?" Sakura asks suspiciously. "Itachi, for what – oh." 

Itachi nods sarcastically. "Indeed." 

Sakura clears her throat. "My name is Sakura Haruno." 

Itachi looks surprised. "I see. Do you happen to be in your last year in medical school?"

"…Yes," Sakura affirms suspiciously. "Why?"

Itachi smirks in a self-satisfactory way. "A friend of mine is your… teacher, I suppose."

Sakura chokes. "Who?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

Sakura begins coughing on her own drink; Itachi stares at her in a nonplussed way.

"The fish dude is your _friend? _Ew…" 

A hint of amusement passes on Itachi's face. "It would be interesting to see how he reacts to this new nickname, indeed…"

"No!" Sakura lunges at him and manages to land on his extended legs.

Itachi continues staring at her. "You're drunk."

"No, I'm not," Sakura protests.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Itachi doesn't know why he continues quarrelling with this… medical prodigy, as Kisame had put it. He just does.

"No, I am not!" Sakura glares at him.

"Yes, you are," Itachi counters.

"No, I am perfectly sane and not d-"

Sakura would have finished that sentence if Itachi wouldn't have suddenly cut her off by slanting her lips with his own.

It is a slow, chaste kiss, and Sakura doesn't have it in her to protest.

"…I suppose I am a bit intoxicated," Sakura admits when he parts. "You were right, I guess. I don't _do _easy, normally," she finishes slyly.

"I am always right," Itachi replies, and leans forward once more.

…

Six days after the Christmas Party, Sakura is staring at herself in her mirror, but her thoughts are elsewhere.

_Why the fuck did Itachi kiss me back then? Should I actually go to this party? Look what happened last time…_

Then Inner Sakura comes glaring into her consciousness and yelling that, _yes, _you will attend the party, because she herself knows how much Sakura actually enjoyed that kiss.

_I was drunk_, she complains weakly to herself, but even she knows the truth; she was drunk, yes; completely intoxicated with Itachi's presence even though she barely knows him.

_Besides, what are the odds of him being present at this party as well? _Sakura asks herself, getting dressed in her dark blue corset-style silk-crepe dress.

The odds turn out to be pretty high.

Sakura, in her high black suede platforms is really uncomfortable, even more so as she watches Ino dance with her boyfriend, despite the fact that her own shoes are higher than Sakura's.

The local opera house is crowded , but not enough to cause heat. It is very comfortable in there, and Sakura feels herself relaxing fractionally, even as Sasuke takes a seat next to her.

"Hey," he greets her, his eyes darting across the makeshift dance floor.

"Hiya back," she replies, yawning.

"You seem bored," Sasuke observes dryly.

"I _am _bored," Sakura snarks, rubbing at her eyes. "And sleepy."

"Well, this might wake you up," Sasuke says and leaves a note in front of Sakura, on the table, as he moves to – presumably – find Naruto.

Sakura glares at the offensive piece of paper, hoping it would burn; it does no such thing, and Sakura sighs as she picks it up.

_Turn around _is written in neat, cursive writing, and despite herself, Sakura finds she has indeed turned around and was staring into a pair of dark grey eyes. He is at the table across from hers. When he catches her eye, the corner of his lips turn ever so slightly in what could be a semblance of a smile.

He stands up, and in three well-paced steps he is in front of her, and is offering her a hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, in a smooth tenor. Despite herself, Sakura finds that a comfortable tremor has raked her spine; she accepts.

On the crowded dance floor, all the couples have shifted their quick modern dancing into a slower one – a waltz.

"Why are you here?" Sakura finds herself asking him.

"I was invited," Itachi replies smoothly as he places a hand on the small of her back. "It would have been rude to refuse."

"Don't you have a family to spend this holiday with?" Sakura asks. She knows she is being rude, but their last confrontation has left her with a sour feeling.

"My family is here as well," he says. "I appreciate your interest."

From his tone, Sakura deducted that no, he didn't appreciate her interest at all.

"No problem, buddy," she growls.

"And you?" Itachi asks, returning the question. "Do you not have a family to spend it with?"

"No," Sakura says flatly. "They're dead."

He seems slightly shocked. "My apologies," he says. "I have not known-" 

"Cut the crap," Sakura sighs, placing her head on his shoulder, pretending not to notice when he abruptly stiffened. "They died when I was six."

"I'm sorry." He settles for that single apology.

They dance like this for a while. Sakura admits she has not felt this comfortable in a while, and it is a – _pleasant _feeling, she supposes.

Then, suddenly, Itachi twirls her around. She trips on her own feet, and, desperately, she clutches Itachi's arm, and he falls with her to the polished parquet.

"Ow," she moans. A grunt from above her and a sudden shift in weight informs her Itachi has landed above her and has placed his hands on both sides of her head as to not crush her with his superior weight.

Sakura opens her eyes then, and finds herself staring into the dark grey ones of Itachi.

Slowly, they lean, and their lips touch.

They have not yet figured out they were being photographed and that everyone's attention was on them; no matter how cliché it sounded, but Sakura honestly felt nothing except his lips on hers.

Except when she felt someone trip over them.

"The fuck-!" the person yells as he lands beside them. Itachi and Sakura both snap out of their reverie and stare at each other for a moment; a heavy blush crosses Sakura's face, and a small, victorious smirk touches Itachi's lips.

"You pagan heathens! Jashin-sama's gonna make you burn in hell for this, you-" Hidan is intrerrupted, though, as he stares at the utterly flustered looks the both of them are giving him. With no small amount of sadistic joy, a grin erupts on his face. "Itachi! What the fuck are you doing to this sexy as fuck…" Hidan pauses a bit to think of an appropriate word. "…virgin?" he finishes, a triumphant expression on his face.

He then realizes the girl's face has turned a darker shade of pink than her hair, and that even Itachi presented a bit of a blush. Hidan stares at them for a few seconds in which silence falls on the room; it is interrupted however by the arrival of Tobi, who bounds over to Hidan and hugs him. "Happy New Year, Hidan-san!"

Thankfully, the masked man does not notice the two – who are still on the floor – and drags Hidan away to "help me arrange these pretty paintings in the right order".

After another seconds in complete and utter silence, Itachi finally shifts, allowing Sakura to stand up. When everyone is back to their normal activities, Sakura and Itachi share a small, fleeting smile, before looking in different directions; Sakura, as to not let Itachi notice the small piece of food on her right cheek; Itachi, as to not let Sakura see the small, happy smile in place of his usual scowl.

Further away, Kisame and Sasuke share a smirk.

_fin._

_Happy New Year, everybody!_


End file.
